A True Family
by Nadgirl
Summary: Jason is going to need Elizabeth just as much as she will need him....can they do this?
1. Chapter1

**Chapter 1**

"Jason?" she called from the hallway.

"I am in the living room, what do you need?" Jason asked as he plopped down onto the couch.

"Hey hun, are you still going to be able to make it to my doctors appointment?" Elizabeth questioned.

Jason looked at her with his tired eyes and saw that she would not be pleased if he did not go with her, even though it was just a check up.

"Do you still want me to go?" he asked knowing the answer to his own question.

She sat down on the couch beside him and then swung her feet onto his lap. Jason knew that she wanted attention, they had barely seen each other all week. Elizabeth let out a deep sigh before she looked at him with her dark blue eyes.

"You do not have to go."

Jason knew he would not get anywhere if he said okay. "No Elizabeth, I am going to go, then we can go eat at Kelly's on our way home."

"I would like that." She straightened herself up and kissed his cheek quickly before leaving the room.

Jason rubbed his face as he let his body fall over, he was so tired, he had so much go on at the warehouse the past few weeks he had neglected his wife and sleeping. In a few minutes he was fast asleep and no one could possibly wake him up!

**Chapter 2**

"Hey"

"What time is it?" Jason asked realizing that he was still on the couch from his afternoon nap.

Elizabeth let out a small giggle before saying, "It is 11:30 silly! You slept the whole day away, I told Sonny that you wouldn't be going to the warehouse today, because you and I had to go to my appointment, and that I'd have you call him later."

Jason nodded, satisfied with his wife. She looked especially radiant today he thought. Elizabeth had always been the love of his life, and he had always thought that she was beautiful, but something about her today made her even more tempting.

"You better go get in the shower, my appointment is at noon. I am not going to be late and have to wait to get in later because of you!" Elizabeth said playfully as she threw him a towel.

"I am going!" he yelled back quickly as he stood up and grabbed her by the waist just in time.

He kissed her cheek softly before rushing off to shower and get ready for another day.

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she thought of Jason being a father someday, and hopefully someday soon. She hoped that if the appointment went well today, that she would find a way to ask Jason to have a baby. Elizabeth wanted a baby now more than ever, playing with Morgan all the time was fun, but she wanted her own to love and cherish. She wanted to be someone's mommy!

She quickly went into the kitchen as she heard Jason coming down the hallway again.

"Okay. I am all ready to go."

Elizabeth emerged from the kitchen with her purse in hand, "Lets go then."

**Chapter 3**

"Are you all finished?" Jason asked as Elizabeth walked out of the small room in the corner of the building.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Good, I'm hungry, lets go to Kelly's and get some food!" Jason grabbed her hand as they walked out of General Hospital.

The whole way to Kelly's Elizabeth wondered about how to ask Jason about starting a family, now that she knew it was okay for her to start trying, she wanted to right away. They sat down at a table in the corner of the small café and waited to receive a menu.

"Want a menu or do u know what you want?" Tammy asked figuring the couple already knew what they wanted.

"We need two bowls of chili and two cokes" Jason watched Elizabeth as he spoke to make sure that was okay.

"Okay, I'll have it out in a bit."

"Jas-" she began, but was rudely interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Sorry" he said as he pulled out the phone, "Morgan."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh of relief. She still was unsure of how to go about the situation, it wasn't like asking for a new car, a child would be a part of their lives forever and maybe Jason thought it was too dangerous to bring children into his type of lifestyle. She decided to wait until they got home to discuss the matter with Jason.

"Okay Sonny...I'll make sure we are ready by nine tomorrow. Bye." Jason closed his phone and put his hands over his face.

"Jason, please say you are not leaving again!" Elizabeth's eyes began to burn from holding back the tears.

Jason was going to lose it if he did not get some food in his stomach and sleep so his brain could rest.

"Actually, we both have to leave..."

Elizabeth gave him the look of death, if there was one thing that she hated more than anything in the whole world, it was leaving her home for Jason's business.

"Jason Morgan, I do NOT want to just pick up and go to another safe house because of dumb people you and Sonny associate with. I am not leaving, so you can just go by yourself!" Elizabeth lashed out on him in front of a sizable crowd.

"Would you just calm down!" he snapped back not in the mood to fight with her.

"No, no I won't, this is getting old Jase and you know it."

"Elizabeth, Sonny has invited us to go to the island for a few days to relax, there is nothing else to it. He said that Carly and the boys want to spend some time at the beach and he just wants to relax himself" he took her hand in his before continuing, "if you don't want to go then we do not have to."

Elizabeth felt feverish, she couldn't believed that she had just acted so immature about something so pointless. She smiled at him quickly then put her head down.

"I would love to go Jason, it would give us some time alone" she spoke softly.

"That would be wonderful, I know that we have not had the chance to talk lately and I have been meaning to make that up to you." Jason's eyes quickly focused on the food put before him.

"Okay, lets eat before it gets cold." she said eyeing the big bowl of chili herself.

Jason already had taken a big spoonful by the time she grabbed her spoon.

They ate in silence, enjoying each others company.

**Chapter 4**

"Good morning sunshines!" Carly's voice rang through Jason's ears, it was too early to be that happy.

"Hey Carly, hey boys." Elizabeth replied.

"You look like you have been runover then shot" Sonny commented to Jason.

Jason eyed his friend carefully, he looked and he felt that way, hopefully he would be able to sleep on the way to the island so then he could spend time with Elizabeth and he could check up on things at the casinos there on the island. Mixing business with pleasure, as usual.

"Mr. Corinthos, we are ready for lift off." a voice came over the speaker on the private jet.

Everyone sat down and strapped themselves in waiting to feel the rush of leaving the ground to hit them. Elizabeth loved to fly, something about the sky inspired her to paint, and so she was smart and packed her paints and easel, hoping to get some sketches done on the way to Sonny's island so she could paint them when they arrived.

"So, what's going on with you and Jase?" Carly asked once the two women were close enough they could talk.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth was a bit confused.

"Oh come on Liz, you don't have to play dumb, I can see it in your eyes something is on your mind and I'm almost certain it has to do with Jason." Carly grinned.

"Car-" she began.

"Don't Carly me missy. What is it?" Carly was not going to give up easily.

"Well see, I want to try to have a baby, but I don't know how to talk to Jason about it, we never really discussed children before and I don't know how he feels about it." it felt good to get it off her chest.

Carly moved closer to her friend and gave her a quick hug before speaking, "Elizabeth, I believe that Jason would make a wonderful father and I know he thinks you would make a wonderful mother. If you just talk to him I bet that you will find that he wants the same things that you want."

Elizabeth gave Carly a big smile, "thanks Carly, I will talk to him once we get on the island."

"Good girl, I want to be an Aunt! ASAP!" she laughed.

"Carly!" Elizabeth tried to quiet her up before Jason or Sonny heard them.

"What is so funny?" Sonny asked as he and Jason came through the door.

"Nothing" Elizabeth said blushing.

"Ah" Sonny said.

"Just girl talk...Sonny do you think we will have anymore kids?" Carly glanced at Elizabeth who was eyeing her right back.

"I would like to."

"Good because you owe me a little girl" Carly gave him a big grin.

Jason watched as Elizabeth's eyes focused on the floor. What was she thinking about? he thought.

"What about you two? Are you two ever going to start giving us neices and nephews to spoil?" Sonny questioned looking at Jason.

He was caught off guard by Sonny's question, they had never really discussed children, with his line of work he had always thought that a baby would not be safe. He glanced at Elizabeth who was also staring at Jason for an answer.

"I- we haven't talked about anything..."

Elizabeth cleared her throat before going into the other room, leaving the other three adults alone.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jason asked confused as to why Elizabeth had left so quickly.

"She's just a little tired, she told me earlier she just wanted off the plane." Carly tried to explain.

Jason seemed satisfied with that answer and shrugged off any feeling of doubt.

"We are now preparing for landing." the voice came over the speaker once again.

**Chapter 5**

"Thank you, just set them right there, that will be fine." Elizabeth pointed to the corner of the bedroom.

"Anything else you would like before we go Mrs. Morgan?" A servant asked.

"That will be all thanks" she smiled at the two middle aged men.

Jason handed them both twenty dollar bills and nodded for them to leave. He waited to speak after they were gone. Elizabeth had already began to put away her clothes. He studied her carefully, he saw that something ws on her mind. She was biting her bottom lip like she always did when she was nervous or worried about something. She also kept putting her hair behind her ears even though every piece stayed behind her ears for about 5 seconds. Elizabeth's eyes moved around the room quickly, trying to find something to distract her from all of her thoughts. Jason moved closer to where she was standing.

She could sense his presence nearby. She turned not expecting him to be so close to her and ran right into his chest. He hadn't even flinched, that was one thing Elizabeth never understood that about Jason, and probably never would.

"Oh, I didn't see you there"

Jason looked in her eyes searching for the answer to his question, but could not find it, "What is wrong?"

Elizabeth was suprised to hear Jason ask the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you have been really quiet and you have been avoiding me like I am a plague, did I do something wrong?"

"No you haven't, it is nothing really..." she let her voice trail off.

"Eliza-"

"Jason, I want to have a baby!" Elizabeth blurted out so quickly that she had barely had time to process what she said.

Jason's eyes grew wide and icy blue. His throat began to close on him. Elizabeth quickly moved to the dresser where she put some shirts in the drawer for Jason. It had felt good to finally tell him what she had wanted, she now had to remember that you don't always get what you want! Jason watched as she refolded pairs of jeans.

"I didn't know that you wanted a baby." Jason managed.

"We have never talked about it I know..." Elizabeth answered not looking up at Jason, but instead kept on folding clothes.

"Hun, a baby is a very serious matter, especially for us..." He tried to ease into the conversation.

Elizabeth threw down a shirt as she rolled her eyes "And you think I haven't thought all of this out already Jason! I'm not stupid! I figured that you were going to be this way."

"Be what way, honest about how I feel, I am glad you know me so well Elizabeth." Jason stared at her.

She gave him an icy glare before responding, "you don't worry about making me happy Jason Morgan, I will just find me a man that will give me a baby!"

By the time she was finished she realized what she had just yelled. Her mind was scattered in a million different directions. Jasons face had turned a new shade of red. She knew he was angry with her and probably himself as well, but there was no turning back now, they were going to talk this over once and for all.

"You do not mean that"

"You don't know what I mean anymore Jason, you did not know I wanted children how could you know that I wouldn't want them bad enough to find someone else."

"There is no one else that could keep up with your demands Elizabeth!" Jason voice was harsh.

"And what exactly does that mean?" she wanted to know what demands she had given him.

"You expect me to read your mind and I can't do that. I do not think anyone can ever figure out what is going on in your head!" Jason was yelling now and he was not even realizing it until he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I am sorry that you feel this way Jason, I have tried to make our marriage a pleasant one, I have tried to be there for you even when I didn't agree with your job, and I tried to be an understanding wife, but I guess the fact that I want a child is a little selfish." Elizabeth began to tear up.

"I didn't mean it that way..." Jason tried to excuse his words.

" I think you did Jason, I really think you did." Elizabeth walked right past him and walked out the door.

Jason let out a deep sigh knowing that he should go after her. Instead he decided to take a new approach and let her cool off and then they could discuss the matter later. He lay on the bed thinking about children, he soon shut his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth had walked around the island casinos and took a stroll on the beach, in total she had been gone for three hours. Jason hadn't chased after her like she had thought he would. A part of her wished that she had never said anything about children. Having a baby is something both people in a relationship must want and she knew that. Jason was thinking of the children, his life was dangerous, she knew that too, but she always thought he could protect them. She took for granted the guards and bullet proof windows. Most children didn't grow up like Michael and Morgan, did she want her kids to have to go through all of that?

"Mrs. Morgan?" a voice from behind asked.

"Uh, yes?" Realizing that she was spacing out.

"Mr. Morgan requests your presence at the house." the short man stated not sure how she would react to it.

"I will make sure that he knows not to send for me anymore, thank you." Elizabeth's face began to feel warm.

"I-I'm sorry Mrs. Morgan." the man pleaded.

"Just do not take his orders anymore and we will be on good terms." She walked away heading for the Corinthos Mansion.

"How dare you!" She came ranting as soon as the door was slammed shut.

"Elizabeth, you need to calm down and give me a chance to talk to you." Jason wanted to have a chance to speak.

"Oh I'll give you a chance after this..." she took her hand and smacked his right cheek as hard as she could.

Jason's cheek burned, his first instinct was to grab her and show her how it felt, but he didn't. He took a step back and shook his head.

"You are being unfair about this Elizabeth." Jason said.

"I think you are being unfair Jason!" she pounced on him and began to hit his hard abdomen as the tears spilled down her cheeks. She fell to the ground after her fists became numb.

Jason reached for her arms and pulled her up and sat her on the couch with him. She drew close to him and he cradled her in his arms as she cried hysterically. He wasn't sure why she was this way, but her knew that he has upset her deeply.

"Shhh, it is going to be okay, Liz hun, you know I want to have children with you...I love you and I want to make you happy. You are going to make a great mother someday." Jason kissed her head as she began to calm down slowly.

"Someday?" she sniffed.

"Someday soon!" Jason gave her a smile as she looked up at him.

"Oh Jason!" she hugged him tightly and kissed his lips softly then let it become stronger.

Jason began to laugh inside before stopping her, "Elizabeth we don't have to start now!"

She backed off slowly and grinned at him with her big blue eyes showing her happiness. She pulled her shirt over her head as she stood up. Jason's eyes watched carefully as she walked around the couch.

"You are right Jason, besides I need to go shower for dinner." she winked at him.

Jason smiled then followed her into the bedroom. She took her jeans off revealing her dark blue bikini panties. She was teasing him and he was falling for it anyway. She reached for her towel then turned to look at him.

"Well you need to get ready as well, I don't want you to smell at dinner." she said.

Jason gave her a grin before stepping forward.

"So, you two look happy, what's going on now?" Carly asked as Jason and Elizabeth walked into the dining room.

"Oh Carly! Stop it!" Sonny said.

The four sat down at the table as the maid brought their plates. They sat down and had a delightful conversation while they ate dinner. After everyone was finished, Carly motioned for Elizabeth to follow her out onto the terrace. She did.

Once they were out of the two men's sight Carly gave her the okay to spill. Elizabeth gave Carly a smile as big as Texas.

"We are going to try!" She managed before she knew it Carly was hugging her tightly.

"This is great! I am so happy for the both of you! I can't wait to be an aunt!" Carly began to yell.

"Elizabeth and I are going to try to have a baby." Jason stated once the women were out of the room.

"That is great Jason, I am happy for you." Sonny said, wondering why Jason was not acting to excited about it.

"Thanks, I want Elizabeth to be happy, and I feel as if this baby could bring us closer..."

Sonny began to realize what Jason was thinking. Sonny knew that Jason's line of work was putting a strain on their marriage, Jason was hardly home and so he could tell that the two of them barely got time to talk. He couldn't help but feel partially to blame for that.

"Jason, you know that bringing a baby into a home that is not stable is not fair to the child. I know you and Elizabeth love each other, but maybe you two need to work out your problems as husband and wife before you bring a child into the picture." Sonny tried to stay out of Jason's business, but he also knew Jason needed someone on his side.

"I know that! Damn it! I just can't stand to watch Elizabeth become this lifeless person because I am never there! I am to blame for the problems in our marriage." Jason was becoming frustrated.

"Jason calm down, this is not going to make anything any better. You letting yourself get so frustrated is not good, you can't do that with a child around..." Sonny was trying to get him to open up instead of shut down like Jason usually did.

"I-I can't do this right now...I have to go..." Jason stated walking right by the two women coming in from the terrace.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason walked out without answering, he kept going, knowing that he needed an out. Nothing there was going to clear his head.

**Chapter 7**

Elizabeth began to worry about Jason. It was after two and still he hadn't come home yet. Jason had done it before, but he always had called to check up on her, or sent a guard to check up on her. She began to wonder what had happend between Jason and Sonny earlier that evening. Why did Sonny go to bed soon after Jason left? All the questions ran through her head. She heard the door open.

Jason walked into the bedroom quietly, trying to not to disturb Elizabeth if she was sleeping. He began to take off his boots, then he heard footsteps. There she stand staring at him with her dark blue eyes. She moved closer when she saw him see her.

"I thought you would be asleep, it's late." he stated before pulling his shirt up over his head.

She couldn't help but stare at his body, she hadn't touched him in so long. She missed the smell of his skin, the mixture of leather and ocean. She moved closer to Jason before answering, " I was worried about you, no one knew where you had gone."

Jason looked at her carefully, studying her eyes, trying to find a piece of comfort. She was sad, she was tired. He had aged her so much, and he knew it.

"You know I would never do anything to get myself hurt on purpose. I would never not tell you if I were hurt, you know that right?" Jason questioned Elizabeth praying that she knew the answer to that.

"I love you Jason" is all she replied.

Jason wrapped his arms around her petite body before saying," I love you too."

"I want this baby to bring us together, but I don't want this child to feel the way I do, I do not want it to-" she could not finish.

"You don't want it to what?" Jason wanted to know what she was thinking, what she was feeling.

Tears began to fall, " I don't want our child to grow up and not know it's father!"

Jason was shocked, "Elizabeth, you know my job is dangerous-"

She cut him off, " I am not even talking about that part of your job, I know that if something happend to you we would be safe, I know you will always make sure I am taken care of. I just don't want our kids to grow up with you always gone on important business. You can't just leave in the middle of the night because you got a phone call! When you have children it doesn't work that way!"

He couldn't believe that she had felt this way and had not told him sooner. He wanted to tell her that he could change everything, but he knew that was not that easy. He wanted to be a good father, he wanted to be there for his wife and children. Jason never thought marriage or parenthood was anything less than love and trust.

" I want to be there for you and our children, I never said I didn't!" he exclaimed.

Elizabeth could not fight it any longer, she kissed him. She let herself lean in closely to feel his body warmth.

Jason began to wrap his arms around her waist and bring her as close to him as possible. They began to make their way to the bed, not caring to watch their steps. Jason flung her onto the bed and toppled onto her. She let out a slight sigh and brought her hands up to Jason's chest. He froze and looked at Elizabeth.

"You sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"I love you and I want this...you." he stated before leaning down to kiss her softly.

They made love in the most romantic way, both holding on to each other tightly. Neither one wanting to let go of each other. Jason watched as Elizabeth hummed herself to sleep. Her face was so angelic, her skin so creamy and pure. His heart was was warm and he had never felt this way before, she always brought new emotions out in him. She was his best feature. He began to let sleep take over and he drifted off soon after she had.

**Chapter 8**

"How are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Hmmmm...I feel wonder!" Elizabeth gave him a a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That is good, so what are your plans for today?" he asked wondering.

"I think that we have to watch Michael and Morgan today, Sonny and Carly have to go to some lunch meeting for her new club. So that means we get to play house today!" she winked.

Jason smiled, "practice for us is good."

"Yup, sure is!" she giggled as he kissed her neck and worked his way to her lips.

There was a knock at the door, Jason let out a groan before letting go of her. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello! How is everyone?" Carly said handing Morgan to Elizabeth.

"Hi guys." Liz said placing Morgan on her hip.

Unlce Jason, can w play with these cards, I know how to play go fish!" Michael said showing Jason his news playing cards.

"Sure buddy in a bit." he assured the boy.

"Okay well, we should get going if we want to make it on time for a change." Sonny stated as he grabbed Carly's arm.

Carly kissed her son's good bye and then winked at Elizabeth. Sonny dragged his wife out of there as quickly as he could. As soon as Sonny and Carly were gone Michael and Jason to town on playing cards. Elizabeth took Morgan to the kitchen with her to fix lunch for everyone.

"Okay Michael go and wash your hands and then you can play on the beach with Leticia." Elizabeth said standing up to clear the table.

"Okay, thanks for lunch Aunt Liz, I love mac and cheese!" the boy hurried up the stairs to wash his hands and change into his swim trunks.

Jason stopped her from picking up any plates. She turned to face him. He smiled and gave Elizabeth a kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked teasingly.

"That was for a great lunch and just because I have missed kissing you." he said hugging her.

Morgan sat in his highchair witnessing every second of affection being displayed. Elizabeth turned to him and asked, "Morgan you ready for a nap buddy?"

"I will take him upstairs and get him ready for his nap, you just rest." Jason said moving around Elizabeth to pick up the little boy.

"Okay, but I have to clear the table then I will be waiting for you in the living room. Then we can maybe rest together!" she said playfully.

"I will be back as soon as I can!" Jason turned and went up the stairs leaving Elizabeth giggling at the table.

Their lives were falling back into place, they were working out their problems and both were satisfied. What more could they ask for? Elizabeth finished cleaning the table and she ran the dishwasher then went into the living room and sat down. She slowly turned her feet up onto the couch for a more relaxed feel, then she layed her head on the pillow that was on the couch already. She lay there in content. She and Jason were happy, and they were on their way to making a baby! Having a family was important to her, since her life as a child was not that stable she wanted to make sure that when she had the chance to become a mother that she showed her child how much he or she was loved. Elizabeth knew that that could happen with Jason by her side.

"You okay?" he asked not wanting to startle her.

"Hmmmm? Yeah. I am just thinking." she started to sit back up so he could sit.

Jason moved onto the couch and sat behind her so she could lay down on his lap. She carefully rested her head on his lap then let out a sigh.

"Do you want to tell me what it was that you were thinking about?" he questioned not sure if she would be willing to expose that information.

"I was actually thinking about how lucky we are that we have this...that we have each other, not too many people find what we have." her voice was sincere.

"Yes, I know" he said kissing the top of her forehead.

She looked up and met his eyes. Jason looked at her as well, they knew that everything was going to be fine. They loved each other and that was what mattered most of all. Elizabeth sat up then hugged him tightly.

"I love this, I love you and I can't wait til I can love our child." she said letting small tears trickle down her face.

"I love you too. We are going to have everything we ever needed someday. I promise to give you the life you deserve."

"All I need is you." she said pulling away from Jason slowly.

Jason let his hand run across her wet face," you have me, forever."

"And you have me for always." she let out a big sob before returning to the safety of his arms.

The pain she felt from missing Jason for so long was fading away, she was beginning to feel the brighter side of her life coming back, it was the greatest feeling for her.

They stood in each others arms for quite a while just soaking in the moment. They were making progress in their relationship, and that was exactly what they both hoped would happen. It was the most wonderful action that had taken place in a long time.

**Chapter** **9**

Morgan Penthouse (1 month later)

She took in a deep breath before walking down the stairs. Jason had an early meeting, so she was all alone. Elizabeth walked into the living room to find a beautiful bouquet of cream colored roses. She walked over to the coffee table and found a small card that read:

_To my lovely wife. I love you._

_-Jason_

She smiled to herself while she smelled the roses. Jason was trying his hardest to show her that she was the love of his life. Elizabeth felt like she was floating on a cloud. Her life was taking off from there.

Warehouse-Jason's Office

"Sonny, I can't do that. Elizabeth are just starting to open up and our relationship is important right now. We are trying to work things out." Jason pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I know that you and Elizabeth are going through some rough times, but this is important. You know that I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't." Sonny took a step forward and handed Jason a file.

"How am I suppose to tell her?"

"Jason, she loves you and she will understand." Sonny assured him.

"I am going home now. The sooner I get this over with, the easier it will be." Jason walked out of his office leaving Sonny standing there.

Morgan Penthouse

"Francis, can I send you to the store for me please?" Elizabeth asked the bulky man.

"Yes, do you have a list of the things you need?"

"Yes, and make sure that you get everything. I need all of these ingredients for dinner tonight." Elizabeth handed the paper to Francis. The bodyguard skimmed over the list and left after giving her a quick nod.

She walked back into the penthouse just as Jason opened the door and followed her in. She quickly turned to see who it was.

Jason kissed her before she could have a reaction.

"Mmmmm" she let out.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he slowly pulled away from her petite body.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I dont know, I have felt a little under the weather all day and I was dizzy this morning."

"You need to rest or you are going to get sick." Jason said.

"Yeah. Okay I will. Don't expect me to do anything at all now." she smiled.

"Elizabeth we need to talk about something." he began.

"Ok, should I sit down for this?" she was feeling as if she wasn't going to like the words Jason was about to say.

Jason led Elizabeth to the couch and turned her body to face him. He reached for her hands and set them in his lap. He knew it was going to be hard for her, it was hard for him as well, he didn't want to leave her. Business called and Jason had to attend to this, or the problem could become worse.

"Elizabeth, I am just going to come out and tell you that I have to go out of town for a while on business," Jason waited for a reaction and when he did not get one, he continued, "I do not want to go, but there is no other way."

"I don't want you to leave me!" she exclaimed.

"I do not want to leave you, this is not something I can just ignore though, if it is not taken care of now then it could get worse and put a lot of people in danger." Jason tried to reason, but knew he was getting nowhere.

"Fine, if you say you have to go, then you have to go" her eyes were focused on her wedding ring.

"I am sorry, I will come back as soon as I can" he reasoned.

"I know you will." she didn't look up.

"Are you mad?"

"No...I am tired...could you finish dinner, I am going to get ready for bed, I don't feel very well." she stood and left the room before Jason could get a word out to stop her. She was not going to listen to him anyway.


	2. 10

**Sorry that chapters 1-9 are all on one chapter, I am new at this and dont know what I am doing so please bare with me. I hope you enjoy my story! Thanks and Happy Reading:)**

**Chapter 10**

After an hour of debating whether or not to try and talk to her, Jason decided he should go check on her. He made his way up to their bedroom hoping she was not asleep so they could talk about their problem. He gave the door a quiet knock.

"Can I come in?"

Elizabeth opened the door slowly. He looked at her tear stained face, she was clearly upset with him. His heart was aching, if he could change the fact that he had to go, he would. Their marriage meant the world to him and he wanted them to be okay before he left her alone.

"Elizabeth, can we talk about this?" Jason asked finally stepping into the bedroom.

She sighed and motioned for the bed, "yeah we need to talk."

"I don't like that I have to leave, we are trying to work on our problems and of course my job creates more problems for us. You need to know that I am truly sorry that this is happening to us and our marriage. I love you more than anything else, I do not want to lose you." Jason said, leaning in to touch her face.

"Jase, before you go you need to know that I might be pregnant. I am late and I am showing signs." Her voice was full of emotion.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to leave you, but if you are pregnant Sonny and the guards are here and will take care of you so don't worry."

"Did you not hear what I said?" She asked angrily.

"You might be pregnant."

She started to laugh, "and you have no comment at all, besides that I will be taken care of?"

"I love you and I will love any child of ours, I didn't think I had to tell you that," he stated.

"Well you do!" She snapped.

"Damn it, I can't say anything right tonight can I? No matter what you are going to find something wrong with me and call me on it!" He was frustrated. All he wanted was to make sure they were on good terms before he left.

"Do you even want Children?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason stood, he could not believe she was asking him that, of course he wanted children. Of course bringing them into his kind of life wasnt ideal, but every family is different. He wanted children just as much as she did. Jason wanted to bring a child into a loving home and right now the Morgan Household was far from loving.

"I do, and you know that." He finally said.

Elizabeth got under the covers and laid her head down on her pillow before answering him, " I just wish that you would show it sometimes."

He turned to look at her,"I am sorry that you feel that way, I am working on it. But you also need to meet me half way."

"I know and I too will work on it, maybe this time away from each other will do us some good." She suggested.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make me want to go anymore." He said as he walked over to his side of the bed. He took his shirt and jeans off before sliding into his side of their kingsized bed.

"I am sorry for lashing out on you, I am just emotional right now."

"Hormones," he teased.

"Ha ha, night Jase," she kissed his cheek.

"I love you," he said to her before falling asleep just as she did.


	3. 11

**Chapter 11**

It was the next morning, also the day Jason was leaving. Jason was the first one up, so he decided to let Elizabeth sleep in while he took a shower. His bag was packed and he would be leaving in a little over an hour. This was going to be a hard day for both of them.

As soon as Jason turned on the shower Elizabeth woke up. She opened her eyes to find Jason's side of the bed empty, which was normal because he was always up and ready before she was, but today he would be leaving. She sat up in bed and looked around the room, she would be living here by herself for a while, she had before. Why did it bother her this time?

Hearing the water turn off, she snapped out of her thoughts and turned to watch the bathroom door open revealing a towel wrapped Jason. Even thought his hair was wet, his spikes still stood tall. She smiled at him, "hey."

"Hey," he answered back.

"What time do you leave?" Elizabeth asked.

"In about an hour," he began to get dressed.

Elizabeth got out of bed and made her way to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He quickly returned the kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I am sorry for how I acted last night. It isn't your fault that you have to leave, it's part of your job and I know that." Elizabeth said.

Jason pulled back and gave her a small smile, "I should have been more excited about your news, I came off as a jerk. I really am exicted about us having a baby, if we are. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I won't call and hopefully business won't take a long time and I can be home soon."

"Yeah, I have an appointment with Dr. Meadows today." She said.

"Oh man, I am sorry I can't be here to come. But you can call me as soon as you find out, okay?" He asked.

"I will."

"Good, now get dressed and I will make breakfast for us." He kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

Elizabeth smiled to herself, she had the best husband in the world. Right then she felt a wave of dizziness and rushed into the bathroom.

As soon as she reached to toilet she spilled her guts, after she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. She was definitely pregnant.

"Oh yeah Liz," she said out loud as she washed her face. The Morgan family was about to grow, whether they liked it or not.

After getting dressed, Elizabeth made her way downstairs to spend the rest of the morning with Jason before he had to leave.


	4. 13

**I am still not sure where I am going with this story so i hope you will be patient. Happy Reading! There will be two new characters added to this story and the belong to me...Matthew and Talisa Chmiel.**

**Chapter 12**

**4 days after Jason left**

Elizabeth stood on the docks looking out into the water, it was extremely quiet for Port Charles. It was relaxing. She missed Jason but they had talked everynight since he left and she had found out she was most definitely carrying his child. They would talk right before bedtime, so it was like they were right there together.

"Mrs. Morgan, are you ready to go?" Marco, the guard, asked.

Elizabeth sighed, " yeah I am."

She made her way up the stairs to find a young woman struggling with a few heavy shopping bags. Elizabeth ran to help her, "hey i got it."

The woman smiled, "hi, oh thank you so much, if my husband knew I was carrying all of this he would go crazy."

Elizabeth motioned for Marco to come near, "Marco, will you please take these bags and follow this lady to where she needs them taken."

"Yes ma'am." The guard took all the bags and held them with his tight grip.

"Oh thanks again, but I should be okay," the woman said.

Elizabeth shook her head,"no no it is okay, we aren't in any big hurry."

"Ok well, my name is Talisa." The woman was fair skinned just as Elizabeth, and had short dark brown hair.

Elizabeth smiled and held her hand out for her new friend to take," I'm Elizabeth Morgan and this is my guard Marco." She pointed to Marco who just gave a slight nod.

"Uh guard?" Talisa questioned.

"My husband doesn't think it's safe for me to be out alone, especially now because I am pregnant." She just had to share the news anytime she got the chance to. She didn't think sharing what Jason did for a living would be wise, if she wanted to make a new friend.

"Really? Congratulations! I am too, that is why my husband is acting weird too, I had to think fast to get out and shop." She said.

"Yeah, it must be something about fathers-to-be." Elizabeth joked.

Talisa laughed, "yeah, hey I am sorry this conversation has to be cut short but I have to get home before Matt calls me again, he's making dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah, I understand um well Marco will take you where you need to go, and he will also give you my phone number so we can get together sometime." She said.

"Sounds great, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we can all go out for dinner, give us an exucse to get out of the house. I would love for you to meet my husband Matt, and I would love to meet yours." Talisa offered.

Elizabeth and Talisa hugged before saying good bye. Marco took Talisa home and Elizabeth was escorted home by Max, her other guard. It was nice to have met someone who had a husband like hers, Elizabeth thought.

As soon as Elizabeth got in the penthouse the phone rang. She let it ring a few more times before finally picking up, "hello."

"Hey, it's me."

"Jase, hey how are you?" Elizabeth asked, happy to hear his voice.

"I am fine, I am calling to tell you I'm on my way home, I should be home late tonight," Jason said.

Her face lit up, "are you sure? I will wait up, I miss you so much, I am so glad you're coming home."

"Me too," he laughed at his wife's excitement.

"Guess what." Elizabeth said.

Jason thought about it for a while before answering, "I don't know, what?"

"I made a new friend, Talisa. She is really nice, and she is pregnant too, so we have a lot in common, plus we both have husbands that are super protective."

"That is nice," Jason said.

"And when you get home we are all four going out for dinner," she said.

"Okay okay, we can plan all of this once I get home hun," Jason laughed again.

Elizabeth sighed into the phone,"okay well I love you and I will see you when you get home."

"Hey wait, how is the baby, and how are you feeling?" Jason asked.

"We are both wonderful, we went for a walk today and we stopped and visited Em and Nickolas too."

"That's good, okay I love the both of you, see you later." Jason said.

"Okay, bye love you." Elizabeth hung up smiling.


	5. 14

**Chapter 14**

When Jason arrived home around 11:30 Elizabeth had fallen asleep on the couch. He made his way over to his lovely wife, she seemed so peaceful. Jason sat on the edge of the couch and moved a strand of hair from her face. He smiled when he noticed how her hands lay protectively over her stomach as if she were guarding the child that grew inside her. He couldn't help but kiss her.

"Ja-Jason?" A sleepy Elizabeth asked.

"Shhh I'm home, lets go to bed now," he whispered and he picked her up in his arms. He carried her to their bedroom for the night.

**The Next Morning**

Jason awoke to the sound of Elizabeth emptying her stomach. He walked into the bathroom to find Elizabeth huddled over the toilet.

Jason held her hair back as she went through her last round of morning sickness.

Elizabeth made her way over to the sink and brushed her teeth. Jason brushed his as well. Once they were both done Jason pulled her into a hug, "hey."

"Good morning, sorry I wasn't awake when you got home. I was so tired." She explained.

"It's okay, it was late anyway," he said.

Elizabeth kissed his cheek before walking back into their bedroom, leaving Jason to get dressed.

Elizabeth walked over to her closet to find something to wear, her jeans were feeling a bit snug so she decided to wear a pair of her overalls with a light blue t-shirt under them. She didn't plan on going anywhere today, she hoped to get some cleaning done. Jason would most likely be going to the warehouse since he hadn't talked to Sonny yet. Just then Jason walked out in his famous jeans and t-shirt.

"You look nice," he smiled.

"You too."

"What are your plans for the day?" Jason asked.

She shook her head, "nothing, just cleaning."

"Well I have to check in with Sonny at the warehouse and then I will be home, okay?" He asked.

"Yup," she replied.

Jason kissed her softly. When he went to let go Elizabeth pulled him in closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss turned passionate, neither letting go. Finally Elizabeth ended the kiss, she needed oxygen. "Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yeah, but I will be back, I promise you that." He grinned.

"Good, I will be waiting!" She said.

Jason left the room with a laugh.


	6. 15

**Chapter 15**

**Chmiel Household**

Talisa Chmiel just finished pouring herself a cup of orange juice when her husband walked in, "morning sweetie."

He kissed her cheek before answering, "hey hun, sleep well?"

Talisa handed him a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs. "Yeah," she said.

"So, how are you planning on spending your day?" Matt aksed.

Talisa sat down across from him taking another bite of her toast, "I think I am going to call that woman Elizabeth and see if she would like to have lunch with me today."

Matt smiled, his wife was such a social butterfly, "that sounds nice, you will have to invite her and her husband over for dinner sometime soon."

"Yeah," she agreed. Finishing up the last of her eggs and toast Talisa stood up to put her dishes away.

Matt took one last sip of his coffee before standing, "I have to go, I have a meeting at 10:30. I will call and check up on you when I get a chance."

Talisa rolled her eyes at her husband," sure sweetie." Talisa walked up to Matt and kissed his lips playfully.

Matt deepend the kiss just long enough to get a moan out of her, "no fair!"

"I know, l love you. Have a good day." He said as he turned around to leave.

"I love you too. Be careful Matthew." She called out.

He was already out the door, she could only pray that he would be safe, whatever it was he was doing. His job not only put him in danger but put their whole family in danger. Talisa tried not to think about it too much for the sake of the child growing inside of her. Matt always made sure she and the baby were safe, even if it meant putting his life on the line.

Talisa sighed, "your daddy is the greatest man I know." She smiled as she rubbed her still flat stomach.

**Morgan House**

"Hello?" Elizabeth answered.

_"Hey Liz, are you busy?" _a familiar voice asked.

"Not for you Em, what's going on?" She asked her best friend.

There was a long silence before Emily spoke up, _"I need some help. I think I am pregnant."_

"Oh my God! How? Who? When, Emily!" Elizabeth began to freak out.

_"Nickolas have been working out our problems. We have been seeing each other, we just didn't go public with it, we wanted to work out some things before everyone else knew and one night we went a little farther then we normally do and-" _Emily did not finish, there was no point to it.

"Wow. That is great. You haven't talked to Nickolas or Jason or anyone in your family have you?" Elizabeth asked, knowing the answer.

_"No, I need to tell Jason. I just don't know how he is going to like this. I don't know how anyone is going to react." _Emily sounded stressed.

Elizabeth sighed, "how about you let me handle your brother and I will get the guestroom ready so you can stay with us after you tell the Quatermaines. But most importantly, talk to Nickolas. Okay?"

_"I will tonight, thanks Liz. I will come by tonight after I tell the family. You are the best!" _Emily let out a small laugh.

"No problem. Remember Jason might be angry when you get here, so come prepared."

_"I will, bye."_

"Bye Em." Elizabeth hung up and dialed Jason's number.

_"Morgan."_

"Can you come home right now?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

_"What happend, are you okay?" _He asked.

"I am fine but I need to talk to you about something and I don't think it's wise to do it over the phone." She replied.

_"I will be home in an hour, okay?" _

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, "that's fine. See you."

_"Love you. Bye." _Jason hung up wondering what Elizabeth had to tell him.

**Chmiel Household**

Talisa grabbed the piece of paper from the counter and dialed the number written on it. She wasn't sure if Elizabeth would be willing to do something or not, but she figured she would try anyway.

_"Hello?" _

"Hi, this is Talisa Chmiel. We met yesterday." She reminded Elizabeth.

_"Yeah, it's nice to hear from you. How are you?" _Elizabeth asked, happy to hear from her new friend.

"I'm great. I actually called to see if you would care to join me for a late lunch today." Talisa said.

_"Oh I would love to, but my husband is going to be home in a little while. Maybe you would like to join my sister-in-law and me tomorrow. We are going to eat at The Grille."_

"Sounds fun."

_"Okay! See ya at noon." _Elizabeth said.

"Alright, bye."

**Previews**

Jason does not take well to Elizabeth's news.

Sonny finds out that there is an FBI agent working to bring him and Jason down.

Talisa and Elizabeth find out about their lives and their husbands.

**This will be the last update for a while. I will be in Europe for 9 days! Hopefully I can get some writing done over there and then come home and update a lot. Anyway, thanks to the people who review! I appreciate it. **


	7. 16

**Chapter 16**

Jason sped the whole way home. He was not sure what Elizabeth had to tell him and that was making him nervous. He stepped off the elevator and saw Johnny guarding the door.

"Hey. Has anyone been here to visit Elizabeth today?" Jason asked the guard.

"No one." He replied.

Jason sighed, then nodded before going into his penthouse. As soon as he walked through the door Elizabeth was there to meet him. She smiled at him, "sorry for making you come home."

"Hey don't worry about it, what's going on?" Jason was curious.

"Em called me today."

Jason instantly saw that Elizabeth was a little nervous. He knew it had to do with his sister, which made him even more nervous. "What is it?"

"She is...she might be pregnant." Elizabeth said.

Jason stood there. Quiet. There were no words coming from his mouth. Elizabeth took a step towards him to touch him. Jason stepped back, not ready to be consoled. His baby sister was pregnant.

"Jase-" she began.

"Stop. Where is she? Who is the father?" He wanted to know.

"Nickolas and her are back together." Elizabeth bit her lip, waiting for his reaction.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. He was angry, but relieved that at least Emily had fixed her marriage.

"So she is not for sure?"

"No, but she is going to find out today." She said.

"How could she do that to herself. They are working everything out and now they are throwing a kid into all of it." Jason said.

Elizabeth moved towards him,"we kind of did the same thing."

He shook his head,"no we were different."

"Oh. I see." She rolled her eyes.

"Now we are going to fight aren't we?" He asked.

"No we are not. You just need to realize your sister is allowed to make the same choices as you and I did." She was going to have the last word this time.

Jason was going to say something then decided against it. He shook his head, "sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

She smiled at him before walking into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, how about you tell Em she can stay with us until she figures out what she is going to do about the Quartermaines" Jason said.

"She is telling Nickolas tonight, then the Quatermaines." She said.

Jason nodded, "at least she is telling Nickolas first. He has the right to know."

"Yeah," she agreed.

Elizabeth kissed his lips softly, Jason returned the gesture. They stood in silence for a few minutes, just staring into each others eyes. They were not sure what was going on, but they knew it was good.

"Hey, how about we stay in tonight. I don't have to go anywhere the rest of the day. We can just stay home." Jason offered.

"Okay that sounds great. Emily is coming by tonight, she is going to stay here until everyone gets used to the news." Elizabeth explained.

"That's probably the best for everyone." Jason replied, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Hmmmm. I am going to take a shower and put my p.j.'s on since we aren't going anywhere."

Jason grinned, "are u inviting me to shower with you?"

"Maybe," she countered.

Elizabeth giggled as she ran towards the stairs, Jason following close behind. Their marriage was good. Back on track.

**Corinthos-Morgan Office**

"Are you sure?"

_"Yes, his name is Matthew Chmiel and he has moved here with his wife, Talisa, who is expecting."_

Sonny sighed, "fine. We will deal with this tomorrow. I want you to fax all his information to me as soon as possible."

_"Yes, Mr. Corinthos. Bye."_

Sonny slammed the phone down on this desk, things were going to become complicated. The PCPD now had FBI agents involved, he was going to knuckle down on security. When he sent Jason out on a job, he would have to send back up, everything was going to have to be perfect, no slips. It could cost them their freedom.

Sonny decided to head home for the day, he would also stop by and talk to Jason and but more guards on the kids and Carly and Elizabeth, just to be safe.


	8. 17

**Chapter 17**

_**The Grille**_

The three women sat enjoying their lunch and one another's company. It turned out they all had a lot in common, such as protective husbands and they were all pregnant for the first time. Talisa fit in just fine with Emily and Elizabeth. The three were going to be very good friends.

"So Elizabeth, what exactly does your husband do," Talisa asked.

Emily and Elizabeth exchanged glances before either spoke, "he is in the coffe business."

Talisa seemed satisfied, "that sounds interesting. So he owns it?"

"Yeah, him and his business partner. They own Corinthos & Morgan Coffees." Elizabeth said.

"That's great." Talisa said.

Emily glanced around the room, she saw Jason at the enterance of the restaurant. What was he doing there? She waved him towards the table, the closer he got the more apparent his mood was.

"Jason? What are you doing here hun?" Elizabeth stood to greet her husband.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked, not even looking at the other two women at the table.

Elizabeth frowned, this couldn't be good. Jason rarely did things like this. She looked towards Emily and Talisa, they both nodded and excused her from the table. She followed Jason out into the foyer.

"Jase, what is it?" She asked.

Jason sighed," Liz your new friend is married to Matthew Chmiel. The PCPD has been working with him to get information on Sonny and me."

Elizabeth's ears began to ring, did she hear him right? That couldn't be right, Talisa was so kind. How could her husband be her own husband's enemy? She barely knew this woman and already their friendship had been shattered.

"Liz? Are you okay?" Jason asked holding on to her arms slightly.

She shook her head, "are you sure?" That was a dumb question, of course he was sure, but she had to ask anyway.

"You are going to hate this but I can't be sure she isn't helping her husband out by trying to use you to get to me." Jason said.

"Talisa would never do that. She isn't that kind." Elizabeth defended her new friend.

Jason's brows furrowed. His wife was getting definsive about a woman she barely knew. He did not want to fight with her today, especially in front of a crowd of people. It wasn't a smart thing to do.

"Okay, we can talk about this later, I just don't want you to talk about me or tell her what I do for a living." Jason explained.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Jase, she already asked me what you did for a living."

He glanced around the room then let his gaze fall upon her, "and you told her what exactly?"

"That you and your partner owned a coffee business." She stated.

"Okay, nothing more." Jason said.

Elizabeth glared at him," like I am going to reveal your hobbies."

Jason usually enjoyed his wife's sarcasm, but today was not the day to have an attitude. The worst part, he couldn't snap back at her, it was the time nor the place for it. He let it slide; for now.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Damn right it is." She was having a mood swing. Even she could sense it.

"Elizabeth go finish lunch with your friends. I will see you when I get home tonight." Jason said.

Elizabeth pouted, "that's it? You are treating me like a child. Make me leave my lunch then you send me back once your done."

"I had to tell you so you would not say anything to put us in danger." He argued.

"I am your wife, I am carrying your child! Do you really think I am dumb enough to tell someone about our life?"

"My life. What I do is my own problem." He said.

"Oh I see." She couldn't believe he just said that. That comment hurt her more than anything at that moment. They were married, how did his life not affect or concern her and their child? It did.

"Eliza-" he began.

"No-No. You said what you felt." She shrugged it off, trying not to let him see what he did to her.

Jason noticed the hurt in her voice. "I didn't mean it to come out the way it did."

Elizabeth kissed Jason's cheek and sighed, "Have a nice day hun, and try not to get shot."

Her comment suprised him, he had never heard such a thing come from Elizabeth's mouth, "what does that mean?"

"I mean what I say too. Now I have a lunch date to get back to." She turned around and walked back towards her seat.

Jason watched as she made her way back over to the table. What had just happend? Are they fighting? He knew she was not happy with him, they would definitely be having another discussion tonight. He shook his head as he left the building.

**PCPD**

"I'm sorry what did you say her name was?" Matt asked making sure he heard correctly.

"Elizabeth Morgan." The policeman repeated.

"Oh shit."

"What? Do you know her?" The man asked, confused.

Matt sucked in a breath before explaining how his wife had met her the other day on her way home from shopping and how at that very moment were having lunch together.

"Well if this makes you feel better, I know Elizabeth and she is a very kind person. Total opposite of her husband."

Matt sighed, "but beinf around Mrs. Morgan makes her an easy target if enemies wanted their attention."

"That's true, what are you going to tell your wife?" He asked.

"The truth, she has to understand that it's for her own protection." Matt explained.

He was going to tell Talisa that being friends with Elizabeth Morgan was simply not an option at that moment in time. She has to think of the child she had growing inside of her, like he was. Being around people who live their lives the way the Morgan's did was not a safe nor healthy lifestyle. She would understand, he hoped.

**Previews**

Matt and Jason meet for the first time.

Nickolas and Emily decide what is best for their baby.

Sonny and Carly make a huge decision.


	9. 18

**Chapter 18**

Elizabeth had not spoken a word to Jason. Dinner was absolutely silent. Jason used to love silence, but knowing it was because she was angry with him made it not-so-pleasant. Jason tried to start a conversation but Elizabeth would not answer him.

Emily walked in the penthouse as Elizabeth began to clear the table. She smiled, "hey Em."

"Hi guys." She said.

Jason gave his sister a glance but didn't say anything. He loved his sister, but wasn't happy with what was going on in her life. He made that clear to everyone, including Emily.

"Is Nickolas coming over tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. Actually I am going to stay over there. We have a lot to talk about with the baby coming and all." She explained.

Jason cleared his throat, "Nickolas knows to take care of you and my niece or nephew."

"Yes, he does," Emily quickly defended her husband. She smiled at Elizabeth before heading up to the guest bedroom.

If Elizabeth could have, she would have yelled at Jason for his comment. Could he not worry about everyone else and try to fix his own marriage? Was that so hard?

**Corinthos Penthouse**

Carly walked down the stairs, her husband was waiting for her on the couch. She made her way over to him and sat down on his lap. He kissed her cheek,"how was your day?"

"Good, I took the boys to the park and and then we stopped by the hospital to see mom." She told her husband.

"How is Bobbie?" He asked.

"Wonderful, she is going out-of-town tomorrow, that's why I took the boys to see her." Carly said.

Sonny smiled," can I ask you something?"

Carly moved off his lap and sat down next to him. She put her hands in her lap as she waited for her husband to ask the question.

"Are you happy?"

The question was insane. Was she happy? Carly Corinthos had two wonderful boys, a nice home, great friends, and was married to her soulmate. And he asked if she were happy!

"Sonny! You know I am." She exclaimed.

"You seem like it, but I have to know the truth."

"Yes, I am very happy. I love my life." She answered, meaning every word.

"Okay, I am sorry about the sudden question, I just had to ask."

She waved it off,"don't worry about it. I have a question for you though."

"Oh and what is that?" He asked.

"Have you ever considered adopting a little girl?" Carly asked.

Sonny sat there, he thought about the option. He adopted Michael, but this was totally different, wasn't it? He hated that their were children in the world who had to grow up without parents. No child should have to grow up like he did.

"I think that adopting is a great idea." He said, grabbing her hands.

Carly's eyes lit up, "really?"

Sonny chuckled at his wife's expression,"yes really."

"I just thought that adopting is a better idea for all of us, and then we can at least help one child have a better life."

"I understand totally," Sonny agreed.

"Okay, we are adopting a baby." Carly hugged her husband tightly. The squeals of excitement filled the room.

**Pier 52**

"Hey," she greeted her husband as she came down the steps.

Nickolas turned around, "hey Em. Did Jason and Liz give you any trouble about staying with me tonight?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "lets not talk about those two."

Nickolas shrugged, "fine."

They sat down on the bench, both not sure where to begin. The sun was beginning to set and all Emily could think about was how much she wanted her and Nickolas to be okay. He saw her gazing out into the sky, but he knew she was thinking about something.

"Emily, I want you and the baby to live with me at our home." He stated.

She turned to look him in the eyes,"is that a good idea? I mean are so sure that we are going to work out? I won't stay in this marriage just for our child, that isn't good for it either."

"I know that. I also know that we are going to be okay, we love each other too much to give up now." Nickolas said.

"And if our child does not want to be an heir to the Cassadine thrown?" She questioned.

Nickolas grinned, "I guess we will have to have another kid that will."

Emily hit his arm,"oh you are so sure."

"Am I wrong, we will have more kids won't we?" He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Nickolas" she warned.

"Okay, we can talk about more kids after this one is born." He placed one of his hands on her stomach. She watched as Nickolas talked to their child, it was adorable. It made Emily fall in love with Nickolas all over again. He was going to be a great father, she lucked out.

"I am getting hungry. Lets go home." She said.

Nickolas helped her up,"yes, lets go home."

**Chmiel Household**

"I don't believe you, Elizabeth told me that her husband was in the coffee business." Talisa argued with her husband.

"He is, as a cover. Jason Morgan is partners with Sonny Corinthos, I was brought here to investigate." Matt explained.

She shook her head in disbelief, "no, this can't be right. I will just call Elizabeth right now and have this whole misunderstanding cleared up. And we can set up a dinner date so you can meet Jason. He seems like an okay guy."

"Wait. What do you mean okay guy? Have you met him?" Matt asked, his voice raising in frustration.

"Well kind of, he came to talk to Liz while we were having lunch today. We didn't talk, he seemed to be very busy." She cursed herself for that last comment.

"Oh so you see, he was busy, I am sure he knows who you are and who I am and doesn't want you anywhere near his wife. He would do anything to make sure he gets what he wants." Matt said.

"I can't believe you said that." Talisa yelled.

"It's true Talisa, I am sorry that you like Elizabeth but I care about you more. You are carrying our baby, your safety and health comes before your social life." Matt explained.

Talisa was hot,"fine Matthew! You win! I am going to bed. My child and I had a busy day and another busy one tomorrow."

"Talisa! Don't walk away from me." Matt demanded.

"Matthew, I am done discussing this with you," she continued down the hallway to their bedroom.

Matt decided to follow, hoping she would talk to him once they got in the bed, things always seemed better once they were in bed. He walked into their room she took off her shirt and slipped on her nightgown. Matt stripped down to his boxers while Talisa brushed out her hair.

They both climbed into bed around the same time. They hadn't spoken a word, even while in the bathroom brushing their teeth, it was silent.

Just as Matt was about to say something Talisa shut off the light. That was not good, she really was upset with him. So he did what he always did, he leaned over her and gently kissed her cheek, "I love you."

Talisa didn't say anything but returned the kiss quickly. Matt wasn't sure if she had really done it or not.

"I love you too, Matthew." Talisa whispered after a while. She hoped that if she waited long enough that he would be asleep when she said it. The truth was, Matt was awake and heard it. Now he could actually sleep, they always told each other they loved each other before going to sleep. He wasn't sure that he would be able to sleep without those words.

**Thanks for reviewing! I love to read all the reviews and don't hesitate to give me pointers! Europe was a blast and now I have to post a lot to make up for lost time!**

**Previews:**

Carly and Elizabeth talk.

Jason and Matt meet under odd circumstances.

The General Hospital waiting room becomes crowded.


	10. 19

**Chapter 19**

Jason walked into Kelly's with his hands in his pockets. He was in a huffy mood. Elizabeth didn't speak to him at all that morning. It was the most painful feeling ever. This had to stop soon, otherwise he was going to lose his mind.

Jason sat down at the counter and waited for Penny to take his usual order of black coffee and toast. He felt someone staring at him, Jason turned around and found a tall man in his late 20's.

"Mr. Morgan." The man stated.

Jason recognized the man, it was Matthew Chmiel. The man seemed to be a little cocky and arrogant for an FBI agent. He had to have been fairly new to the job, but he must have been good at his job; which made Jason hate him even more.

"I was told you did not speak much." He continued when Jason did not reply.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Jason finally spoke then turned his attention to his coffee.

Matt sat down next to him. The man was impossible, Jason thought. He pulled his wallet out and handed Penny a twenty dollar bill. Jason got up to leave when Matt stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Keep your wife away from my wife. It is easier for everyone." The man stared at Jason eye-to-eye.

Jason got away from his hold,"don't talk about my wife. She is none of your concern, just as yours is none of mine."

Matt watched as Jason left the diner. That man was unlike any other man. Jason Morgan had no personality. It was hard to picture him being married or being a father. Matt shook the thought off before ordering himself a coffee.

**Corinthos Penthouse:**

"What's been going on with you lately?" Carly asked her friend.

"Jason and I are fighting again, Emily is pregnant and was staying with us, but now I think she and Nickolas are officially back together, oh yeah and my new friend Talisa is married to an FBI agent that is trying to inprison our husbands." Elizabeth said.

Carly sat there in shock,"whoa!"

"Yeah," Elizabeth agreed.

Carly sat back on the couch trying to let all the new information sink in. This was crazy! How could this be happening?

"So is that what you and Jase are fighting about?" Carly questioned her friend.

She nodded,"he acts as if he doesn't trust me. Like I am some kind of snitch. It hurts. He also thinks what happens to him doesn't affect me or the baby, or at least that it shouldn't." Elizabeth explained. She let silent tears stream down her face.

"Liz, Sonny thinks the same way, they actually know that we worry about them, but it makes them feel a little better if they tell us not to. We know that is impossible to do." Carly hugged her friend after handing her a tissue.

"Yeah I know, he just doesn't think about what he says anymore. I feel like a baby crying about it, but he really hurt my feelings."

Carly laughed, "oh hun! Most of this is because your pregnant. Your hormones are going everywhere. Jason is the one who will have to adjust. I will have Sonny talk to him about it. That is one good thing about adopting, Sonny and I don't have to fight about everything and I won't cry about everything."

Elizabeth eyed her friend. "Are you and Sonny adopting?"

Carly grinned, "yep. We decided last night. I always thought it was a great idea and so did he, so we are going to adopt a little girl." The two women hugged again.

"Congratulations! That is wonderful news Carly. You are a great mom, this little girl will be so loved." Elizabeth told her friend.

"Thanks Liz," she smiled.

**General Hospital ER:**

"Oh my God! That's Jason!" Monica screamed in terror. Her son had just come in covered in blood.

"Male, late 20's, motorcycle collided with a car." The EMT said.

"Get him prepped for OR." Dr. Jones said as he worked around a frantic Monica.

"Jason!" Monica yelled as her son was rolled away.

The nurse walked up to Monica, "can I call anyone?"

"I will call his wife." With that she walked away.


	11. 20

**Chapter 20**

**General Hospital Waiting Room:**

"Hey,any news yet?" Emily came up to Sonny. The man looked beat up, his best friend/partner was in surgery right now and it was killing him to not know anything.

"No." He answered.

The waiting room was full of Jason's family and friends. Emily and Nickolas moved to a corner of the room. Elizabeth sat in a chair staring off into space. She was not speaking to anyone. She couldn't. Her husband was her main concern, the thought of never seeing Jason again haunted her. It was not suppose to be this way, they were fighting and now she may never get to see him to tell him that she loved him. She could only hope that he knew and felt it.

"Mrs. Morgan?" The doctor said.

Elizabeth shot up from her chair, "yes!"

The doctor smiled at her actions, it was apparent that she loved her husband,"your husband is in recovery. He is just fine, he had a little internal bleeding and a few cracked ribs. With a couple weeks of rest I say he should be fine. He was very lucky."

Relief came over the whole room. Elizabeth came to cry happy tears, "thank you so much. When can I see him?"

"He should be moved to his room anytime in the next hour. I will have a nurse come and get you once he's settled in." The doctor assured her.

"Alright, I appreciate it." Elizabeth gave the man a quick hug. Her husband was going to be okay. The best feeling in the world was knowing that Jason was okay.

Sonny walked up to Elizabeth and pulled her into a hug, "everything is going to be okay, he is a fighter."

"I know." She replied.

"Hey hun, I am going to go home, do you want me to send you back a change of clothes with Johnny?" Carly asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "thanks Carly."

"I love you sweetie." She said as she left the waiting room.

**Chmiel Household:**

Matt walked into his house hoping that Talisa was in a good mood and had forgotten all about what happend last night. Yeah right, he told himself.

"You are home early," she stated as he walked through the door.

"Yeah, there was nothing to do for today." He explained.

"Ah, I see."

Matt walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up to him with questioning eyes,"what are you doing?"

"I am trying to tell my wife I love her. What are you doing?" He countered.

She grinned, "I am trying to figure out what to do about my husband hugging me."

Matt let go of her slowly, "okay fine, I won't hug you."

"Matt! Hunny, you know I always want you all over me." She whined.

He began to laugh,"oh is that so?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "yes that is so."

"In that case," he said then pressed his lips firmly to hers. She glady gave him full access to her mouth. She felt as if they hadn't kissed in years, when in reality it had only been a day.

Once they broke the kiss Matt looked down to Talisa's stomach, "how's the baby doing?"

" I am starting to show! Look." She lifted up her shirt and Matt saw a little pudge, but nothing really.

"Oh hun that's wonderful." He assured her.

She laughed, "humor me please!"

Matt kissed her again, just to get her to shut up. It worked. "I love you Talisa."

"I love you Mr. Chmiel." She retorted.

"Hey I was thinking, how about you go and spend time with your mom and dad. Just for a week or two. How does that sound?" Matt asked.

"Like you are tryin to get rid of me." She countered.

Matt shook his head, "no I just thought you missed your parents and would like to spend some time with them, especially since I am going to be busy for the next few weeks."

"I hope you mean what you just said." Talisa warned.

"I do." He promised.

She smiled, "okay then, I will go and stay with my parents for a week."

Matt kissed her forehead, "okay then."

**Jason's Hospital Room:**

Elizabeth sat down in the chair next to Jason's bed. He looked so peaceful. He was hooked up to every monitor possible it seemed like. She reached for his hand. He didn't have his wedding ring, it bothered her, but not as much as it was going to bother him. Jason always made sure he had his wedding ring and that Elizabeth had hers on.

She smiled when she thought about the time she thought she had lost her wedding band. Jason was adorable.

_**Flashback**_

_Jason walked into the kitchen and found a frantic Elizabeth searching through all the cabinets. He watched her for a while then decided to find out exactly what she was up to._

_"Hey Liz, what are you looking for?"_

_Elizabeth stopped and turned around slowly. Tears were streaming down her face. He rushed over to her._

_"What is it?" He asked._

_"I lost my wedding ring." She cried._

_"Are you sure?" _

_"I can't find it anywhere."_

_"Where did you have it last. I will help you look." He began looking around the kitchen._

_"I was doing the dishes and i put it on the-" she stopped as her eyes fell on the sink._

_Jason followed her gaze. "Oh Elizabeth." He groaned._

_She began to cry again. She was never going to get that ring back now._

_"I am sorry!"_

_"No problem, I will get it out." He tried to convince himself. This was going to be an adventure._

_**End of flashback**_

"I am here Jase, I won't leave you." Elizabeth whispered. She kissed his hand then layed down next to Jason making sure not to crush him. She fell asleep soon after that.


	12. 21

**Chapter 21**

Elizabeth woke to the feeling of someone brushing her hair. She sat up abruptly, "Jason?"

He smiled weakly, "morning Elizabeth."

Elizabeth instantly felt the tears begin to cascade down her cheeks. Jason hugged her the best he could, "don't cry."

"You tell me not to cry when my husband was in an accident? Are you insane?" She scolded.

"Sorry." He said.

Elizabeth sat up and composed herself. She suddenly felt relief. Jason was going to be okay, he was awake and talking, that was all that mattered to her at the moment. She wondered how long he had been awake. Or had she woke him up, had she crushed him while she was sleeping? Oh God, she thought.

"Are you alright?" She asked biting her bottom lip, like she always did out of nervous habit.

He smiled, "I am much better now that you are talking to me."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, she had forgotten all about how she was angry with him. "I meant physically, how are you doing?"

"Sore, but I have felt worse." He said.

He then motioned for Elizabeth to sit with him again, she hesitated then slowly sat down making sure there was visible space between them. She did not want to injure him anymore than he already was. Jason sensed her fear and called her on it, "I wouldn't leave you."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You are scared that something is wrong with me. I can see that you have been worrying." He said.

"Well, you are my husband, I love you. I don't know what I would do if you..." she stopped.

"Well you don't even have to think about that, I dont plan on leaving you anytime soon." He assured her.

Elizabeth smiled then kissed his lips softly. "I was so afraid I wasn't going to get to say I love you."

"Shhh, I don't want you to make yourself sick over this. I am going to be just fine," he told her.

"I know but-"

Jason cut her off, "no buts, you have to take care of yourself and the baby. Worrying is not the way to do that."

She smiled, "okay."

**Chmiel Household**

Matt walked into the bedroom, "hey, what are you doing?"

Talisa looked up from the papers she was holding, "Matt, I received a letter in the mail today."

"That's rare," he teased.

Talisa didn't find the humor in the comment,"Matt, I was adopted."

"What do you mean?" He wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

"I called my parents to tell them that I was coming to visit them and they said that it was fine, but that they had sent me something in the mail. I got it today, they adopted me right after I was born."

"Oh hun, this isn't a bad thing though," he offered.

"No, I have a twin brother. Matt, he lives here in Port Charles." Talisa cried on her husband's shoulder.

Matt began to wonder, who could it be? Had they passed him on the streets? Talisa sat up after a few minutes of sobbing, this was so new to her, she was in shock.

"I don't know what to feel." She confessed.

"Do you want to find your brother?" He asked.

Talisa's eyes grew, she hadn't told him the worst part of it all, "Matt, I know who he is."

She handed him the paper, her ands were shaking. He took the paper from her hands, his eyes skimmed the top then moved down the bottom, that's when he saw it. Biological Twin Brother, Jason Morgan Quartermaine.

"What the hell."

"I can't believe this is happening." Talisa cried.

Jason Morgan was Talisa's brother, which made him Matt's brother-in-law. The man he had been sent here to put in prison was now a member of his family. Their lives were going to be affected in the most pwerful way. Was Talisa going to even try to get to know Jason?

"Ho-how is this going to work?" He had to ask.

Talisa shrugged, "he is my brother Matt. What do you think? I think he has to the right to know who I am."

Matt yulped back the pain, his wife had a brother, but not just any brother, a mob enforcer. Jason Morgan was not the big brother that Talisa deserved. This was insane, Matt thought.

"This is crazy Talisa. You can't honestly think that-"

"Don't start Matt, I just found out myself." She warned him.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to come off so bossy." Matt stated as he rubbed her back, the baby had been giving her some back pains.

"It's fine, you are just protective. I know. Can I have some time to myself, I just need to think right now." She asked then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Matt nodded, "okay. I will be in the living room if you need anything."

Talisa nodded, "okay." She watched her husband leave their bedroom, making sure Matt closed the door completely before throwing herself on their bed. Talisa let herself cry, she had a twin brother. Jason Morgan, her husband's enemy. "God help me." She cried, "God please help me!"

**Previews:**

Jason comes home to find Talisa waiting for him.

Elizabeth and Matt meet for the first time.

Emily and Nickolas are hit with some bad news.

**Thanks to all who reviewed, I love to read what you think. And yes, Tecil, I am playing you and Matt a little on the sensual side at times, I am trying to make it as real to you and him as possible! LOL! Please review:)**


End file.
